Misfits
by himitsuuu
Summary: I suppose we're one of the same then. Always trying run away from our lives...Even if its only for a night. SasukeXHinata //just for the record...i am not trying to describe a one night stand in this summary.\\
1. The First Song

(Ahhh! I looove the HinaSasu coupling! I don't care what anyone says! Actually now that I think about it I like Hinata with all the bad boys lol like Gaara and Itachi and Sasuke of course! Even Kakashi! Haha I am sooo twisted! Then again who isn't these days? Enjoy the story folks!)

**Misfits: The First Song**

"You better not mess this up Hinata!" Hiashi spoke harshly. Hinata nodded and bowed in respect before tuning to walk onto the stage. A rough hand pulled her back and forced her to turn around "Remember your representing the entire Hyuuga family." He said firmly.

"Yes father." Hinata bowed again when Hiashi released her. She took one last breath to calm her raging nerves. She clutched the neck of her violin and stepped into the limelight.

_You can't make a mistake. If you do father will disown you for sure._

Hinata heard the calm and dignified clapping of the audience. She lifted the violin to her shoulder and began to play. Music filled the air and echoed through the theater. The audience held their breath as the sorrowful music left its mark on their souls. Here Hinata was professing her deep sadness and distress to hundreds of people but no one could understand her unique calls for help. Her pleads as the music began to crescendo. No one could hear it. No one could understand. Her cries became whimpers as her bow began to softly stoke the strings creating a beautiful decrescendo.

The audience was silent when she finished. Another applause was heard. Even a few whistles from the more bold participants. But they couldn't hear the tiny error she made near the end of the piece. She played an A natural when it was supposed to be an A flat. Hinata bowed to her ignorant audience. And left the stage. There was no doubt Hiashi heard it. He always did. He was gifted with perfect hearing. His ears could catch every mistake, every slip up. And he never hesitated to flame her with insults. Hinata tried her best she really did. But her best was never good enough. No matter how hard she tried.

xXx

It was silent at the dinner table as usual. The quiet before the storm. "You have failed me again Hinata. Are you trying to make a fool of me?" Hiashi spat harshly. Hinata filched away from his words. "Well what do you have to say for yourself?" he shouted.

"I-I did my b-best." Hinata whispered. She avoided her fathers scrutinizing eyes and instead stared at her cousin Neji. His eyes were glaring at his stake while he roughly sawed into it with his knife.

"And you're stuttering again? I thought you were over that by now!" Hinata's father continued. "I don't know where you got that despicable habit from! You sister has never stuttered in her life."

Her sister Hanabi just moved her food around on her plate avoiding Hinata's eyes. She clearly wasn't enjoying the complement at her sister's expense.

"I am sorry." Hinata slowly pronounced the words to prevent her stutter that seemed to resurface whenever her father became angry with her. Which was just about all the time.

"That doesn't take back the mistake of you being born."

Hinata closed her eyes as a tear threatened to slide down her cheek. Why, why couldn't she be as perfect as Hanabi? Why couldn't she be a genius like Neji? What did she do to deserve such treatment from her own father?

"Your weakness disgusts me. Get out of my sight." Hiashi ordered. Hinata pushed back her chair and stood to bow at her father. She then left to her room leaving behind a full plate of food for the maids to clean.

Hinata locked her door and began to slide off the evening gown she wore to the concert and to dinner. The Hyuuga dinners were always formal to Hinata's great displeasure. She hated the strictness of her home, if she could even call it a home. Everything about it was so fake. The only reason their house was even bought was to impress the world and show the Hyuuga status. Hinata continued to fume and rant in her mind as she dug to the back of her closet where a secret compartment was hidden. She pulled a panel away the wall and found her hidden treasure.

A bass guitar. Hinata stared fondly at it. Her savior, her sweet escape. The one thing in her life that made her _feel_ like she was something. Further back in the compartment was a giant pile of clothes. Not pale colored evening gowns, or expensive dresses that were made to be 'casual'. It was a large amount of dark daring pieces of clothing that ranged from skinny jeans and hoodies, to checkered skirts and leather jackets. All of them were colored black, red or a deep violet.

Hinata threw on a short sleeved hoody over a fishnet top, jeans, and sneakers. She sat down at her vanity and reached towards a decorative wooden box. Under her required collection of pastel colored make up kits there was a small amount of dark eye shadows and eyeliners. Hinata pulled her waist long hair into a high ponytail and began to apply a large amount of dark make up. She took a deep breath and peered at her reflection. Her usually gentle features were given an edge thanks to Hinata's carefully practiced skill.

When all this began Hinata could barely put on eyeliner but she practiced whenever she had the chance to be alone and soon enough she was able to make herself look like a whole different person. She gave her reflection a nod of approval before strapping her bass to her back and opening her window. A cool breeze ruffled her midnight blue hair as she crawled onto her roof. She glanced around for security and let out a sigh of relief when she noticed they weren't at their posts yet. Hinata edged herself to the edge of her roof and positioned herself to slide down onto the carport. From there she could easily jump off. She dashed silently to the gates that marked the entrance to her home. Mumbled voiced were heard as light streamed from flashlights the guards were using. Hinata cursed the day her father hired them. All the security did was make it harder for her to sneak out.

_If they cant catch a teenaged girl, how do they expect to catch a criminal?_

The guards were soon too distracted by their conversation to notice Hinata was able to sneak away and shimmy over the gates of her house. Hinata breathed in the night air and smiled confidently.

_Mission accomplished._


	2. The Second Song

**Misfits: The Second Song**

Hinata strolled down the lamp lit street humming the tune to a song she wrote. A few blocks more and she would be there. It was peaceful like this. She didn't feel the weight of all her pressures the way she did when she was at home. She did a little spin on the sidewalk enjoying the cool night air and the satisfying feeling of her own disobedience. A soft smile graced her features as she spotted the club. She quickened her pace in excitement. The club wasn't known by many. Only the lucky people who happened to stumble upon it like Hinata did years ago.

((Flashback attack!))

_Hinata was lost. Her father thought that she needed to be disciplined for her mistakes. And thus he made her walk home from school today. Hiashi assumed Hinata knew her way considering She's been going to the same school for 3 years. But what 13 year old really pays attention to directions to their school? Especially if that 13 year old has been driven to by a_ _chauffeur her whole life. Hinata sighed as she treaded forward she seemed top be in a different part of town. A part that wasn't as neat and clean as she was used to. But something eased Hina's fear. She heard music. A sound that drew her forward. The distinct sound of a bass guitar, like the one her mother secretly passed on to her before she died._

_Hinata followed her ears until she came to a building. If the music weren't still playing, little Hina would have thought the place looked slightly suspicious. But she was entranced. Before she knew it she stumbled upon a group of adults. They all turned to her at once with questioning looks._

"_U-Um…" Hinata couldn't find words. She just clutched the handle of her violin case. The bass player ceased her playing and raised an eyebrow in amusement. _

"_Judging by that uniform, it doesn't seem like you belong around here kid." A man with grey hair stated. Though his hair was grey he still looked oddly young. He wore a mask that covered his nose and mouth. Hinata glanced down at her uniform, which was made it clear that she was from the most prestigious school in Konoha. Hinata looked up and observed the other people in the room. There were three other women in the room besides the bassist. There was a woman with short black hair sat next to the bassist. Another woman had purple hair that was tied back in a spiky ponytail. And a woman with long dark hair that curled up at then ends. There were three men in the room as well. The one with the mask who spoke earlier, a man with long white hair who looked slightly creepy, and a man with dark hair and a beard who was currently smoking a cigarette. _

_They all looked friendly enough to Hinata so she took another step into the room towards the bass. The woman holding the bass smirked. She had light blond hair tied into two long pigtails and a blueish-purple diamond tattoo on her forehead. _

"_You wanna see my bass kid?" The woman asked. Hinata nodded furiously and closed the gap between her and the bass that the woman held out to her. It was a little big but Hinata was still able to play the song her mother taught her when she was younger. A song her mother composed when Hinata was born. _

"_Wow! Your pretty good." One of them said. Hinata blushed and passed the bass back to the woman with blond hair._

"_You take lessons?" The woman asked. Hinata shook her head._

"_My father doesn't even know I play. I'm not allowed." Hinata whispered sadly as she turned to look at her violin that she left a few paces behind her._

"_Oooh I get it." The purple haired lady said. "Your dad's one of those jackasses who-"_

"_Anko!"_

"_What?" _

"_Watch your language! There's a kid right in front of you."_

"_Tch. Whatever She's probably heard worse."_

"_What's your name kid?" The bassist asked. _

"_Hinata Hyuuga." _

"_Well I'm Tsunade. What would you say if I told you I'd be willing to give you lessons for free?" _

((Flashback attack end))

That day changed her life forever. What began as an unlucky turn of events changed into the luckiest day of her life. Everyday after school when she was supposed to walk home she would run over to Tsunade's place where she would get lessons on playing the bass guitar. At first Hinata was hesitant to trust the adults but she soon learned they were easy to get along with. Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Anko, Asuma, Kurenai and Jiraya. Without them Hinata wouldn't know where she would be. They became a sort of makeshift family to Hinata, giving her the care, encouragement and gentle guidance her real home lacked. She later met Temari who, after some time, became her best friend. It was only when Hinata turned sixteen that Tsunade allowed her to perform at Shurikens ((Lol I knoooow the name of the club is soooo loser! But I couldn't think of anything else! I'm sorry!)) Hina was delighted but she was nervous. She's performed in front of crowds many times before. But she was playing violin then. Though Hinata was confident in her ability to play the bass, She was not confident in her own voice. She was always being told she had a lovely voice though she could never be sure of herself. The night of her first performance changed her mind about everything. The crowd loved her. Even so she was still very modest due to Hiashi's daily verbal abuse.

When Hinata entered Shurikens, music was already playing. She began to head toward the backroom but she was stopped in her tracks.

**I could be mean**

**I could be angry**

**You know I could be just like you**

The voice was oddly alluring and the lyrics spoke to Hinata in a way she thought only her songs could.

**I could be fake**

**I could be stupid**

**You know I could be just like you**

This reminded Hinata of someone. How could it not? It just screamed 'Hiashi'. These words described Hinata's feelings for her father. He wanted her to be something she just didnt't want to be. And he could never accept that fact.

**You thought you were there to guide me**

**You were only in my way**

**You****'****re wrong if you think that I****'****ll be just like you**

But that was one thing in thing that didn't relate to Hinata's life. Guidance? Hiashi never tried to guide her. He pushed and forced her into following his wishes. And the poor meek girl did it. For eighteen years she has been pushed to her limit only to be told it wasn't enough.

**On my own, cause I can****'****t take living with you**

**I****'****m alone, so I wont turn out like you want me to**

Hinata Sighed inwardly. She knew she would have to do something with her life. But she could never move out and leave Neji and Hanabi. No, it just wasn't an option. Hinata pushed away the depressing thoughts and once again began to push through the crowd. She didn't want to be reminded of home. Not right now. Not while she was in the only place she ever felt truly happy.

In an hour it was going to be Hinata's turn to perform. She needed to get herself ready. Calm the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach before every show. She walked into one of the back rooms and found Temari, her drummer, lounging in a chair with her eyes closed and her headphones on full blast. Hinata knew there was no way to grab Temari's attention this way, so she gently grabbed the cord to one of Temari's headphones and yanked it out of her ear.

"OW! Who the hell- oh Hina its just you." Temari recomposed her self and sat up in her chair. "What was that for?"

"How would I have gotten your attention?"

"Oh I don't know maybe you could have tapped me on the shoulder?"

"Hm. that's true." Hina shrugged. She wandered around the room observing random objects all the while having Temari's eyes on her. She was just beginning to observe a picture of Tsunade with some people she didn't know for the third time when she heard Her friend sigh behind her.

"Okay, what's up kid?" Temari asked.

"Nothing I'm just a little on edge like I always am before a show. And the fact that I came pretty close to being caught sneaking out doesn't help at all."

"You've gotta be more careful Hina-dear."

"Shhh! Its 'Hana' remember?" Hinata cautioned as she glanced out to the hall to check for any passerby's.

" I don't know why you take such precautions _Hana _I highly doubt anyone from _your_ part of town comes here." Temari shrugged.

"You can never be to careful. Well, I'm going to get some fresh air" Hinata crossed the room to the door.

"And have a smoke." Temari stated.

"That too."

((Don't get me wrong people smoking is bad!! And I don't do it! But when this story first came to mind I just had this image of Hina-chan and the smoking thing was part of it.))


	3. The Third Song

Misfits: The Third Song

At the end of the hall there was the club's backdoor. Hinata swung the door open to find she had some company. It was a boy. Well, not a young boy, he looked about Hinata's age maybe a year older. He had dark hair that framed his face and was spiked up in the back. Hina held back a laugh as she noticed the style was similar to a chicken's ass. But she had to admit he was handsome. In a tall, dark, and brooding sort of way. Which by the way was not Hinata's type. Hinata liked funny guys. The ones that made her giggle. Not the ones that fixed her with a gaze that made her want to cringe. Which was just the way the dark stranger was looking at her that moment. And then she noticed that was him. The guy who just performed on stage. The one who sang the anthem of her life.

She took in a breath and glued her eyes to the brick wall in front of her ignoring the stranger's burning stare. When Hinata reached the wall she released the breath she was holding in the form of a sigh and leaned back against it. She shoved her hand into the pocked of her hoodie searching for her box of cigarettes.

_Hmm they're not in not here…_

She patted herself down frantically until she finally admitted she left her cigs at home. The smell of smoke brought her eyes back up to the boy in front of her. His hands shoved in his pockets, his eyes closed, a passive expression on his face. And to Hinata's joy, a cigarette rested between his lips. Bingo.

"Hey. Can I have one of those?" Hinata asked pointing to the boy's cigarette. He just stared at her unblinking. Judging her just like her father did. "So are you going to give me a cigarette or are you going to look at me all night?" Hinata's eyes widened when she realized she just snapped at some stranger for no reason. "I mean…uh…sorry…"

_Psh this guy doesn't deserve my apology! If he didn't look like he would kick my ass I would give him a piece of my mind! I mean what's with this guy just staring at me?_

The stranger pulled a box of cigarettes out of his inside jacket pocket and held it out to her, his eyes never leaving her face. Hinata took one out and pulled a lighter out of her jean pocket. She took a long drag and watched the smoke swirl in the air as she blew it out of her mouth. It wasn't the brand she usually bought but it would have to do. Hinata was always okay with silence. It was like that everyday with her family. But with this guy it was almost suffocating. It was as if she could feel herself being smothered in it. When it became too much for her to, Hinata decided to make small talk.

" I saw your show." She muttered.

"Hn."

"It was good but there was something missing."

"Oh?" His raised eyebrow challenged her to continue. Hinata opened her mouth but before she could get a word out, a girl with a headset and a clipboard busted out the back door.

"You Hana?" She directed at Hinata. She nodded. "Well you're on in 15 minutes." And with that that she closed the back door and left Hinata alone with the stranger.

Hinata sighed and put out her cigarette. "Nice chatting with you, though it wasn't much of a chat…maybe you'll stick around to catch my show?" She left before the stranger had a chance to respond.

"You ready to go Hana?" Temari teased as she nudged Hinata towards the small stage.

"As ready as I'll ever be." They got in their places and waited for the curtains to pull away. The music started. Hinata felt the music penetrate her, turning her usual meek personality into something confident. She felt…serene. Her delicate fingers found their rightful places and moved almost on their own. She heard her cue and her pink lips parted.

Dear little girl

There's so much hurt for such a young age

Trapped inside a pretty little lie

Your body's betrayed

Her eyes closed for a moment as she imagined herself when she was younger and so much more fragile. She remembered her father's disappointment from an early stage in her life. His rages were less frequent then, but his glares were just as severe to Hina's little heart.

Stand unafraid

All the good souls

Stand unafraid

Back then she had her mother's gentle smiles and nudges forward that gave Hinata the determination she needed to get back up every time she fell. She always told Hina to 'stand unafraid'. Even to her father's harsh judgment.

When the light starts to burn, and the pain returns

I just wish that I could heal the hurt you feel tonight

There's life in your veins

These needles are chains to hold you down

How can you expect to win this war if you're too afraid to fight?

Are you too afraid to fight?

What was she afraid of? Was it he father? Was she afraid of living on her own? Or was she too afraid to leave everything she ever knew and once loved in exchange for something completely new? Hinata's eyes opened as she refused to dig to deep into her painful memories.

Moments passed and her song ended. The cheers put a smile on her face as Hinata walked off stage. She reached the back rooms and the adrenaline faded.

"Nice performance Hina." Temari stated as she gathered the parts of her equipment that was easy to carry and waited for some of the staff to help carry the rests to her van.

"Yeah you too. Maybe we can hang out this weekend? I don't have any recitals…"

"Sounds good. I'll call you. See ya!" Temari marched off, the club staff scurrying after her. Hinata proceeded to zip her bass into its carrying case. She decided to take the back door to exit. She was going to be tired tomorrow. And she had lessons in the morning.

_So much for sleeping in on weekends…_

Hinata managed to take a few steps towards her destination before being halted.

"Its Hana right?" a voice asked.

Hinata's pale eyes locked with cold onyx ones. It was the boy from before. She nodded in acknowledgement.

"I didn't get your name."

"Sasuke."

He stood there silently sizing her up. Hinata began to fidget uncomfortably. It was an old habit of hers that she tried to banish with no avail.

"Well…what is it?" she finally asked.

"You said that my performance had something missing. What did you mean?"

"Well I didn't really mean your performance. I meant that _you_ had something missing."

"And that is?" Sasuke questioned icily.

Hinata gulped and tried not to look weak. "A band. You know, that drummer that played with you on stage, she's mine." Hinata stated possessively.

"Um I have a girlfriend so…"

Hina's eyes widened. "Wha-? N-No! That's not what I meant! I mean she's in my band!" she explained frantically.

Sasuke gave her what seemed to be a smirk. "I know what you meant. I was just messing with you. So…what exactly are you proposing?"

"Well obviously a lot of people like it when we perform. You don't have a band, and I don't have a guitarist for my band. If we join forces, we can probably get a much higher pay."

_Join forces?! We're not in a comic book! Why didn't I say something else like-_

"Sure. I'll join."

"W-what? I mean great! We can practice on weekends. I mean if that can fit your schedule and all…"

"This weekend. Sunday at 7pm" He replied curtly before brushing past her. Hinata watched as he entered the parking lot and drove off in his car. A very nice car at that. Hinata began her walk home as she pondered suspiciously about how he could have gotten the money for such a smexy Mercedes Benz.

((Mkay so school started again so I may be a bit distracted from my updates. Feel free to nag me with emails and such to help me remember. Well anyway thanks for reading and I would love it if you leave a review! ))


End file.
